Talk:Samus Aran
Time in the Federation We have some conflicting sources. Did Samus serve with Adam Malkovich on the Federation Police or the Federation Marines because I've found stuff onsite saying both. MetroidVeteran 77.110.193.136 12:33, 28 February 2008 (UTC) hmm... didn't know that there were both Polic and Marines in the Galactic Federation... I think it'd be marines. Mostly due to the fact that Adam was "A perfect miitary mind" and he was her commanding officer. You don't have COs in a constabulary as far as I know. So I think whatever said the federation police was incorrect. --Squee! 03:05, 31 March 2008 (UTC) I disagree. I've read the Metroid E-Manga, and in volume 3 of the first book, Samus distinctly says, quote: "This is the Federation Police! You are all under arrest!" Oh, and what I came here to talk about was a possible new picture for Samus's page. It's artwork from Super Metroid, and I think it suits Samus better, as she has appeared more times like this than her more popular Metroid Prime 2 & 3 configuration. Here it is: Of course, this picture has been shrunk considerably, so view it at full detail before you dismiss it.I didn't want to change it without a second opinion, since I might make some person with a higher rank upset. Armantula513 18:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Um Isnt that from the MDB? I thougt you cant put images with watermarks on themSamusiscool2 13:40, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Birth Okay guys, so according to the Metroid E-Manga, the pirates initial raid on K-2L was in cosmic year 2000. Samus was three years old at the time, so I hope it's okay that I say that she was born cosmic year 1997. If anyone has any objections please tell me. Parkersvx90210 22:54, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Seems like there wouldn't be any problem with that. But it isn't clear exactly how the GF year calendar works. Just keep this in mind. [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula 513]] 23:13, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Crystal Flash mention warranted I was surprised not to see Crystal Flash mentioned as a Power Suit technique given to her at a young age by the Chozo. A number of references consider it one of their greatest (if not rarely used) technological achievements. Thoughts? Duuude007 ftw 04:02, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Age How old is Samus? Gabora 00:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Her age during any game hasn't been revealed. Only twice in the manga during her early years. ChozoBoy 01:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, even on the japenese website for metroid, it says her gender and name, but her age is unknown. Hellkaiserryo12 14:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) I'm guessing for all of us that her age is around 22 to 32. She has to be young to look good! Corruption378 19:49, 15 April 2009 Silence Is samus a silent character?she never spoke in the prime series but she did in fusion.The X Reaper 17:31, 21 March 2009 (UTC) She's generally considered one, but she's got some dialogue here and there. Especially in Fusion and non-game media. Mostly, she's just the type of person who doesn't say more than they need to. ChozoBoy 18:22, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Actions speak louder than words. . Metroidhunter32 18:32, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Samus only speaks in Super Metroid, Fusion & Zero Mission, & then only in text. The only time she has a voice is in Brawl, because when she is in her Zero Suit, she speaks in all her taunts. RoyboyX 20:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC)RoyboyXRoyboyX 20:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC) She does do screams of pain and death, but i wouldnt count that.The X Reaper 22:48, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Just think of Link Gabora 14:17, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Though non-canon, Super Smash Bros. Brawl gives her vocal dialogue in her taunts and victory poses. Kaihedgie 21:33, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Why do people always use Link as an example of a silent protagonist? He had text-only dialogue in Zelda II, voiced dialogue (albeit only one or two lines) in WW, and tons of voiced dialogue in the CDI games--but even if you discount those, he still has his previous lines. Dazuro 21:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I didn't know that there was any CDI games about Link! But let's drop Link for now. Corruption378 01:38, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Boyfriends? Samus has never had anybody close enough to a friend, much less a lover. When is she going to have a relationship or something? Corruption378 19:51, 15 April 2009 it is POSSIBLE that samus is in a relationship(maybe even kids) but she just keeps her personal life and job seperate ::That's not a question of when, but if. Samus doesn't seem the dating type at all. Even if she were a bit lonely, I don't think that her solitary and abrasive personality would attract any potential lovers. Besides, Link may have Zelda and Mario may have Peach, but neither "couples" are said to actually be in a relationship. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I can understand solitary but how is samus abrasive? Picture Choice and Coming Sweep This article is starting to get really full of clutter, so I'm working on a "sweep" of this page similar to what I did on the Space Pirate article previously. The sweep should be completed by the end of this week or the next. But I'm considering changing the main picture for this article and I need your opinion on this. Should we keep the picture the same, or should we change it? I have my top choices below and you guys can vote on which one you want for the main picture. Candidate 1: Samus with the Paralyzer. This one gives a pretty good closeup of her face and she appears smoothly drawing out her gun and getting ready for action. Candidate 2: Samus in her Varia Suit. This one does good job of depicting her as she appears to the public. Candidate 3: Samus in the Subspace Emissary. This gives a better closeup than the first and actually gives her some expression but is unfortunately hampered by the annoying subtitle. If this one is chosen, I will need a volunteer to take an identical photograph of the frame just before the subtitle appears. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ssb/images/a/a5/Subspace_zerosuit_samus.PNG Candidate 4 is below in the comments section and was requested by [[User:ChozoBoy | Chozoboy]]. It gives very dramatic look to both of Samus's identities, both inside and outside the suit. Candidate 5 is below in the comments section and was requested User:Hellkaiserryo12. It depicts Samus at the endof corruption and shows her at a very personal and bittersweet time of her life. So what is your pick? User:Tuckerscreator 20:40 27 April 2009 Picture comments and votes How about an image of her in the suit but helmetless? Either from Prime, Melee, or Corruption. Zero Suit Samus's picture works for the Zero Suit article, but not so much for this one. It's only been in one game as a major part, after all. And the Varia Suit would obviously be the better choice for this page--since it's her most common suit. But a combination seems the best option. A helmetless suited one shows both her famous design and her true face. Dazuro 05:08, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I was going to suggest an image that shows both. Maybe 4, 5, or 6 would be appropriate lower in the article, but 8 would make a good main image. The Gravity Suit is a concern, though, but it is shadowed and the same shape as the Varia, in any case. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:36, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I do agree that a picture of Samus helmetless would make a far better image. I reccomend the one from Corruption because it is the most recent and up to date. As for using an ending image from Metroid Zero Mission, the problem is that those are illustrations, not photographs, and are going to make the article feel less professional. Dazuro, you said that Samus's Zero Suit pictures would be better for the Zero suit article. I personally disagree, because, the article is about the Zero suit, not about Samus when she is wearing it, and the above pictures only depict her from the head up. I feel that third one is perfectly fine for this article(minus the subtitle) because it's important to remember it is truly Samus beneath the helmet, not solely when she wears it. Because of this, I often feel a little confused and annoyed when people refer to Samus in her Zero Suit as though she is a separate entity. User:Tuckerscreator 10:37 28 April 2009 : I would prefer the one i took but that's just me. I feel it should be a picture from Metroid game and not Brawl. Hellkaiserryo12 17:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) How would using an illustration be less professional? Metroid is not just a 3D series. There have been more 2D ones than 3D. Plenty of articles, thus, have no 3D renders to choose from--and some that do have renders still use official art. I personally believe that art is superior to a render or a sprite in this case, because a drawing represents both of her incarnations, while a sprite would alienate the Primes, and a model would alienate the rest. Smash would just be way off. Oh, and Hellkaiser? FYI, that's the exact same model they used in Corruption. So it sort of is from a Metroid game. Dazuro 18:13, 28 April 2009 (UTC) No, I meant using the image of Samus in her varia suit from Corruption, i never said anything about Zero Suit samus. Hellkaiserryo12 18:31, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I like 3, but I think that 1 should apply to Zero Suit Samus. I don't like opening that page to look at Samus' rear(sorry!) Corruption378 01:37, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Note by Tuckerscreator, on May 1 2009 19:12: I have since changed my stance on the section below regarding the request for the Zero Mission ending pictures. Uh-Oh, I feel the winds of another DEEbate coming! The reason why I don't want to us an illustration is because it gives less of an air of professionalism. Say, if, on Wookiepedia, someone had the photograph of Anakin Skywalker in Episode 3 replaced with a picture of him from the animated Clone Wars TV show. While official art and illustrations are perfectly all right in the article, they tend to look a bit tackier when they are the main picture. However, you pointed out that many articles here use offical art as the main image. I would not object to official art as the main image if it meets these criteria: 1. The art depicts the subject as it appears in the game. 2. The art shows the entire subject, or as least all that is necessary. 3. The art was created for the purposes of informing on the subject. 4. Any photographs of the subject do not meet the above criteria. I would howver, object to using illustrations if: 1. The art does not depict the sunject as it appears in the finished game. 2. The art does not depict enough of the subject to be educational. 3. There is a better photograph that meets the above criteria. The main reason why I would rather not use the ending images from Zero Mission are: 1. Samus has changed a lot ever since those pictures were released. Though Zero Mission did begin to narrow down her appearance, it has still varied since, though I think it is starting to be cemented with the release of Brawl and Corruption. 2. The Zero Mission illustrations are heavily stylized and do not depict Samus as she is treated and acts in the games. 3. A photograph gives greater professionalism to the article, as others. But let's head back to the subject. I don't decide on a picture by myself, and it will be even worse if eveyone just submits their own pictures and doesn't bother to decide on any. I need the cooperation of other users here. Please vote on what picture you want to be the new main aticle image. If feel the above are insufficient and have a better idea, then you can submit a new picture, but do so only if you don't think any of the above are any good. When the votes stop coming in, I will tally them up and choose the most voted as the new main article photograph.User:Tuckerscreator 18:57 28 April 2009 "1. Samus has changed a lot ever since those pictures were released. Though Zero Mission did begin to narrow down her appearance, it has still varied since, though I think it is starting to be cement with the release of Brawl and Corruption." What are you talking about? Brawl and Corruption used entirely different designs. Brawl's was nearly identical to ZM's, but with the helmet-pipes from Prime. Corruption/Echoes/Hunters' models are considerably different, and while they're consistant among those three games, it hardly counts overall. Dazuro 02:04, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Please, Dazuro, let's not head into a debate here, because it will likely take up much of the page, and we've already both stated our opinions pretty well for others to consider on their own. The point is, which picture would you rather choose as the new main article image? User:Tuckerscreator 19:07 28 April 2009 Opinions? It's not an opinion. It's a simple fact--Brawl shows it one way, Echorruptionters is another thing entirely, and you say "look, her design is stable"--which is false. I'm not trying to get into a debate, I'm trying to illustrate that you're basing your judgment on a fallacy, so that we can address things properly. Dazuro 02:19, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Daz, we know what you mean, just try hard to make sure that we don't enterpret your words as aggressive. My vote goes to this one on the right. Shows the suit, the face, much more vibrant than MP3, action/fire/Metroid elements, etc. Sans the text, if you can keep that in mind. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:24, 29 April 2009 (UTC) In that case, Chozoboy, if you'd rather have that one, do you think we can crop it so that the text doesn't show up? If it is voted for, I'll use it, but we need to have a majority vote first, and so far only two people, you and Hellkaiserryo, have voted and both for different images. User:Tuckerscreator 19:28 28 April 2009 The ZM one gets my vote, as long as the text is cropped. And I fail to see how you could interpret "I'm trying to illustrate that you're basing your judgment on a fallacy, so we can address things properly" as aggressive... Dazuro 02:39, 29 April 2009 (UTC) #'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:50, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :We don't need to crop it if removing the text is the goal. That looks very impressive, with all the text gone. But I might still like it to be cropped a little, maybe to Samus's mid-shins, because it may cause some problems with the opening text if the picture is too long. User:Tuckerscreator 19:55 27 April 2009 ::Whoah-hey! That page right there has a nice image of Samus in her armor without her helmet. Anyone in favor of that one? 'Cuz I sure am. Dazuro 02:52, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Not really. Her face isn't very clear in that image User:Tuckerscreator 19:59 27 April 2009 :Hm, true... damn, and here I thought I found a perfect compromise. Way to rain on my parade. :D What about a shot of the Melee trophy? Though that's not from a real Metroid... Prime and Corruption both end with armored helmetless Samus though, wouldn't one of those work? Dazuro 03:15, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I've never seen a picture of the helmetless Samus trophy in Melee so I can't say anything about it. User:Tuckerscreator 21:56 27 April 2009 :How about one of these? http://mdb.classicgaming.gamespy.com/mp/art/samus_face.jpg I definitely vote for the ZM one. Not only does it show her in and out of the armor, but it's rather impressive looking. The only problem some people might have is all of the smoke and fire being distracting, but I don't think it's much of an issue. Zeruel21 14:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Varia by far. It is Samus. Just don't know how to explain it better than that. Metroidhunter32 20:25, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Varia, but not the one displayed. It is already the main picture of the Varia Suit article, which i think it suits better. Leave it with me, I'll find an image for Samus with Varia suit, no helmet. Of course, users don't have to choose that one if they prefer another one. Hellkaiserryo12 20:35, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Dazuro, about the Prime concept art of her face, I'd like to use use them but not for the main image. I think they might be more useful in a section within the article describing Samus's concept and creation. User:Tuckerscreator 12:46 30 April 2009 If we end up using the second one - of her in the Varia Suit, we'll need to change the Varia Suit picture. We can't use a picture on two separate articles! How about this one? it was tough to get but i think it is good. Hellkaiserryo12 12:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Good choice, Hellkaiserryo!. I'll have this up as a candidate. Seeing as we now have wide variety of images at our disposal, I am officially closing any new requests for pictures now. Future votes, please, no more new submissions, instead choose from these five. That was a great scene, but I don't think it would work for the main image because it isn't fullbody. Isn't there a frame in that scene that was? It'd work for the article in general, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) If we have the image at full body, it will take the focus of the picture off of Samus's emotions at the time. I also don't want the picture to be too large, which is why I've aimed from mostly square images. I think it's fine the way it is, but nobody has to vote for it if they don't want it. User:Tuckerscreator 11:42 01 May 2009 I could try, but it is difficult. This paticular image is from IGN,(with the watermark removed) as i was unable to take screenshots to a satifactory quality. Besides, this image won't be permanent, we can always change it afterwards. At the moment, this voting section dosen't seem to be very popular, so I'd say Tuckerscreator should choose the best image for the page. He is the one offering to rejuvinate the page after all. Hellkaiserryo12 19:29, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Voting so far Samus with Paralyzer: 0 Samus with Varia Suit: 2 Samus in Subspace Emmisary: 1 Ending image from Zero Mission: 3 Samus at Elysia: 0 Calling all users! The votes will remain open until next Saturday or so. Leave your votes and comments in the section above. User:Tuckerscreator 19:45 28 April 2009 Illegal and wrong. Do you think that Samus would even look like that? Watch the video and tell me of your opinion. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cL-mR79GErU Corruption378 22:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) No but that video is awsome. Metroidhunter32 23:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Corruption378, we are on a Talk page, not a forum. This area is for discussing how to improve the article and you are disrupting that, right now. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:19, 30 April 2009 (UTC)